I Wanna Be Like Her
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Era una bailarina, un hada, una princesa, una enfermera. Era hermosa. Y yo, quería ser como ella / Un momento en la vida de Bella y Nessie / Universo Alterno / Drabble, regalo para las Twimoms.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. Si Twilight fuera mío, Bella no habría tenido ese nombre, si no el mío :D

**N/A**: Hola. Esta pequeña idea vino gracias a Pame Cullen (Sí, tú. Mira que un comentario en el Facebook hizo todo esto. ¿Te acuerdas de qué hablo? xD) En fin, para todas las mamis que leen en FF, para todas las mamis que son fans de esta Saga. También para las futuras mamis. Y en especial a mis PADU's. Un regalito. Espero les guste.

Esto no tiene lugar en ningún momento en particular, simplemente los pensamientos de una hija hacia su madre. Me bajó un ataque de dulzura jaja.

Ya va, lean y disfruten. ¿Comentarios? Son muy muy muy bien recibidos =)

.

.

.

Siempre pensaba, cuando era pequeña, en cómo sería crecer y _ser como ella_.

A mis cuatro años de edad, mientras caminaba a su lado tomadas de la mano, miraba hacia arriba desde mi corta estatura y la veía caminar con gracia. Siempre pensé que ella bailaba al caminar. Subía y bajaba con cada uno de sus pasos, era una bailarina.

Por lo que yo, queriendo imitarla, también bailaba. Yo no caminaba. Yo daba pequeños saltitos, para así _ser como ella_.

Ya a mis diez años la veía dar vueltas por la casa preocupándose de que cada detalle estuviera en orden. Ella no era sólo una bailarina al caminar. Era un hada que hacía que las cosas tomaran su lugar, que convertía patatas en largos pedacitos de rica fritura y que de un polvo de colores hacía un rico líquido sabor a naranja. Y yo, quería _ser como ella_.

La veía subir la música, mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina y cantar al ritmo de ésta mientras me sonreía con dulzura.

La veía abrazar aquel inmenso oso blanco de felpa que papá había traído un día como regalo, mirándolo con adoración y cariño, como si fuera el tesoro más grande de este mundo.

La veía, sentada a su lado, arreglar su largo cabello marrón, aplicarse crema en su rostro de porcelana. Y aun en su sencillez ser la más linda. Y pensaba '¿por qué soy tan parecida a mi papá, y no más a ella?'. Mi cabello era más ondulado, más claro con ese raro color cobrizo, y mis mejillas no tenían ese sonrojo que hasta las princesas de los cuentos siempre poseían. Ella era una, y yo quería serlo también.

La oía decirme palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras, y sentía su mano trazar pequeños círculos en mi cabello, aquellas veces que estuve enferma.

Era una bailarina, un hada, una princesa, una enfermera.

Era hermosa.

Y yo, quería _ser como ella_.

A mis quince, ella ya no era la misma. La bailarina ya no danzaba. Caminaba como cualquier ser en este universo. Yo había crecido, y supongo que ahora que la veía frente a frente, con nuestros rostros al mismo nivel, me había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

La oía quejarse frente al desorden en casa, frente a las cuentas a final de mes.

Llorar sentada a la mesa, con una taza de café entre sus manos, por aquellos problemas 'que yo entendería al ser adulta'.

Me di cuenta de que no era sólo hermosa. Era… ella misma.

Ahí no había gracia sobrenatural, no había magia, ni perfección.

Había humanidad, sencillez y entrega.

Era simplemente ella.

Mi madre.

La que sentía, sufría, se enfermaba, se enojaba, lloraba y se equivocaba.

La que me abrazó mientras lloraba en su hombro mis primeras penas de amor.

La que me miró con orgullo al recibir mi diploma a mi salida de la escuela.

La primera en dejar los reproches de lado y apoyarme cuando decidí dejar la Universidad y pensar en mi futuro con detenimiento. Sin reclamos, sólo su mirada decidida y su mano en mi mejilla diciéndome, estoy contigo.

A la que en estos momentos le entregaba un pequeño presente, le sonreía y decía:

_Te amo mamá. Feliz día._

Y yo, a mis veintidós años, ahora más que nunca, quería _ser como ella_.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Gracias a Ebrume por su ayuda salvavidas. Como siempre, mi pepita grillo =)  
>Debi, tu ganas. Estoy de acuerdo con el 'Día de Debi'. Pero con la imagen de Forever Alone en tu cara (d2) ILY.<p>

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
